Meetings of the past, People of the Present
by Furby4537568
Summary: Crossover between characters who have not yet been to the Mirror World, and those who have. However, it is not always what it seems on the surface...
1. Characters

**Characters**

Summerstream Morikage, 38 {Sylph/ Turning Elf} [Married to Sarutana Morikage] (Ninja, Demon Hunter)  
Sophie Mailing, 18 {Shura} [Single, Summerstream Morikage's adoptive sister] (Doctor)  
Sarutana Morikage, 35 {Elf} [Married to Summerstream Morikage] (Ninja)

Nothgiel, 35 {Human} [Summerstream's Hunting Partner] (Demon Hunter)  
Uchiha, 40 {Sylph} [Summerstream and Nothgiel's friend] (Blademaster)

Aquaris Harmoni, 224 {Elf} [Married to Star Harmoni] (Elemental Protector of Water)  
Star Harmoni, 520 {Seraph} [Married to Aquaris Harmoni] (Elemental Protector of Metal)  
Sarah Harmoni, 6 {Seraph} [Twin to Matthiew, Aquaris and Star Harmoni's child] (Future Protector of Metal)  
Matthiew Harmoni, 6 {Elf} [Twin to Sarah, Aquaris and Star Harmoni's child] (Future Protector of Water)  
Kiratisma Miroatamaski, 1595 {High Elf} [Widow, Aquaris Harmomi's mother] (Previous Protector of Water)

Neossandra, 37 {Seraph} [Tesora's mother] (Great War Veteran, Assasin)  
Tesora, 14 {Seraph/ Neko} [Son to Neossandra and Firin] (N/A)  
Firin, 36 {Neko} [Tesora's father] (Unknown)

Iannandru de Bushido, {Runite} [Father of Summerstream's first children] (Swordsman)  
Naix Shishagami, {Ghost/ Runite} [Brother to Iannandru de Bushido] (Acolyte)

Yugian Uzumaki, Unknown {Kitsune} [Victoria Harmoni's guardian] (Border and Time Fox)  
Victoria Harmoni, {Seraph} [Star Harmoni's sister] (Border)

Crystal, 116 {Vampire/ Elf} [Kael's girlfriend, Venom's mother]  
Kael, 106 {Vampire/ Elf} [Crystal's boyfriend, Venom's father?]  
Venom, 67 {Demon/ Elf/ Vampire} [Son to Crystal and Kael(?)]

Sir Baldameer, 20 {Elf} [Random Knight] (Mercenary)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_It had been many years after the second elemental war from which the person behind the war- Venom- had been killed in the final battle and with Lady Kiratisma's return from the dead. There had been a new treaty signed between the mainland and the Isle of Yggrasil, leaving friends to be able to travel to and from their Isle to the town to visit their old friends. All seemed peaceful now that the war was finished only 5 years prior. Heck, even the forests had no signs of the slavers that once roamed in the dark shadows where the sun couldn't reach._

_The towns still stood where they were originally established, although many have grown in size. The ones that were really close to each other merged to form one, although they still held their individual names. There were only a couple to that the same. These were the towns of Water and Earth, Lakewater and Stonecrest in other words. There had been a conflict preventing the two from joining together. It was so bad that the Protectors of the towns had to step in to prevent the worst from happening to the two villages. _

_Basically, the Protectors of each town were the 'peacekeepers' and the law makers. Usually, there were two in each village, allowing the work to be evenly divided. They reported to the government, who was stationed in the real world Eversun. _

_All the towns were named based on their main element, which could be Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, Light and Air. There were 4 other towns, all having mixes. Their names were Collington, Darkdale, Eversun and Grassgreen. The elemental towns' names were Lakewater, Stonecrest, Nightwind, Windmoor, Firestorm and Suncloud. Respectively, their elements were Water, Earth, Darkness, Air, Fire and Light._

_This peace was going to last for many years. The only main event happening was that there was a World Mirror found near the town of Lakewater. There were only a couple people to vanish, but that was enough to cause people to worry… Including the mother of a young boy. There was so much confusion that a group of people left the real world to travel to find them. Would they find them? Only time could tell._


	3. Chapter One, Trouble

It was a peaceful morning in Lakewater. Nothing major had happened for the Protector there to handle, sitting there on a stool surrounded by tomes of many different languages around her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a single braid, revealing her gently pointed ears. Her emerald green eyes were turned downwards, reading the page that sat there before her. She stood to 5' 11", short for her elven race. Turning the page with a callused hand, she continued to read.  
_Ah yes... The climax of this chapter should be chiming soon... The door should chime open once I'm done this paragraph..._  
As if right on cue, the door swung open. Putting the book down, the elf looked up. Her husband was behind her two twins, who were quite literally running around in a game of tag. "Matthiew, Sarah! Stop running around in here!" the woman called out, before looking at her husband. "Star, what's happened? It's very rare for you to come up here with the kids..."  
The male smiled with a chuckle. His glasses were an asset to his face, the black rims merging into his black hair that was messily kept. His white coat fell around him, putting contrast to his black clothing. On his left leg was a sword with a hark decorating the hilt. His navy blue eyes had a delicate shine to them, almost like the darkening night sky. Coming over as the woman stood up, he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the forehead.  
"They wanted to see you, Aquaris." Star spoke calmly, his hands on her back, "Besides, we have a couple old friends paying a visit."  
"You should have just told me that from the start you know." Aquaris chuckled, returning the hug. Star's wings were so soft to her, but she remembered that Matthiew and Sarah were watching.  
"Matt, Sarah, go find Grandma and tell her that mommy has something important to do."  
"Alright!~" Sarah responded, out the door in an instant with her wings sailing behind her, her brown hair a bed sheet in the wind. Aquaris smiled at this sight. Reminded her of watching Star when he first got his wings back.  
"Alright mom..." Matthiew said much more calmly than his sister had said, "But what if grandma wants to be alone?"  
"She won't if you tell her. I know her better than most people think." She smiled at her son kindly. "Don't worry~"  
Once Matthiew had gone, she turned her gaze to Star once more.  
"Shall we go now then, Star?" the young elven maiden inquired to her husband.

"Mmm... It's the best idea you know." Star said, a playful edge to his voice as Aquaris slipped her hand around his arm to stand beside him.

"Haha... Very funny." Aquaris replied, smiling at him. With a gentle chuckle from both, they exited the shop that smelled of books and ink into the fresh, open air. People were about the town in a bustle, moving to and fro. Children played in the streets, their laughter filling the air with a gentle sound, like the ringing of a bell. Ah yes, the bells were going to signal the end of the day's service. A few Englishmen and women exited, chattering merrily about God. The pair stifled a chuckle between them. It was foolish to believe such a thing to them. With a gentle sigh from Aquaris, and a wing ruffle from Star, they moved along to the home that they lived together in with their twins.

"...Wonder if Kern's watching us now." Star mused, blinking slowly. Aquaris flinched slightly.

"...Probably is..." she responded slowly, thinking as her husband posed again.

"...Shame what Ven-"

"Don't say that name...!" Aquaris said sharply, Star's mouth shutting in that instance. "You know what he did to me back during the war... And he forced Meiphesto to help him!"

Meiphesto was a friend that helped Aquaris back during the Elemental War. He had forced himself to house the purest darkness, and went mad from it. In the final fight of the Elemental War, the demon hunter Summerstream Niimina, another friend of Aquaris's, had killed him. Mind you, it was alright seeing as he was sided with the enemy... But Aquaris was still touchy about the subject of the name of the man who caused it to happen.

"...Right... Sorry..." Star appologized. He gently brought his arm around her for comfort. "As long as the little ones don't turn out like that?" Aquaris nodded once and kept silent.

"Star! Aquaris!"

A female stepped out from the shadows dressed in a black kimono with green trimming. Her brown hair was drawn back in a high ponytail. Her bangs were organinzed so that the faintest hint of the brown mark on her forehead was well-hidden. Her magenta eyes looked worried.

"Summerstream, what's wrong?" Aquaris inquired after a minute, taking the time to process who it was. Summerstream, the woman who was in the shadows, came right over to them. She only stood to about 5' 4".

"There's a world mirror not too far from here... I felt a disturbance as I was meditating..."

"Ahh..." Aquaris mused, raising her head slightly before looking down at Summerstream again. "Thank you for letting us know... I think we should deal with this promptly?"

"..Err... There's a slight problem there." Star said, "You still have to close the shop for today..."

"Not if you do it for me." Aquaris had a glint in her eyes.

"...Damn it." Star left to go deal with the shop front.

Aquaris began to walk to the mirror's location with Summerstream. "How's your little boy doing?"

"...Oh, he's doing fine~" Summerstream sounded blissful. "He's showing a lot of potential now~"

"Sartana's training him well I suppose?"

"Mmm!~" The women laughed. The pair had only met during the Elemental War a few years ago, yet they were already practically the best of friends. Footsteps sounded as Star reappeared and gave Aquaris her keys back.

"Thanks Star~"

"..Anytime hon~" Star stroked Aquaris's head as she swatted at him. "Heeyyy..."

"Not now.."

Summerstream chuckled. "Come on, I'll lead you to the mirror now that the male party is here."

Star looked offended, but said nothing as they began to walk to the north.

About an hour later, a small green mirror floating on a base came into sight. There were a couple of figures beside it.

"Thanks Hiedekio, Hobbes." Summerstream said with a gentle smile.

The two pets came over to Summerstream's side as she stooped to stroke them.

"Anyways, this is a World Mirror." The Sylph continued, "Some unfortunate people have been summoned to the Mirror World after they touched it. However, people have been able to return to this land instead of living out the rest of their days in my home-"

She was cut off as there was the sound of swearing from the trees. A disoriented figure tripped over the turtle, Hiedekio-kun, and landed face first on the ground.

"T-TESORA HAS BEEN MISSING FOR 3 FUCKING DAYS!"

The woman cried out, sitting back up.

Aquaris looked concerned. "...Neossandra, what have I told you about swear... Oh god, nevermind." She shook her head. "I suppose if you can calm down and tell us in that state, it will be much better than swearing and yelling about it."

Neossandra looked hurt. "I haven't seen Tesora for three days now... He's missing... Or worse... kidnapped." Her tan skin paled at that thought.

"...Crap..." Summerstream whispered, "...He might have touched the World Mirror... The only problem is, is that I don't know _where_ he is..."

Neossandra reached out to touch the mirror's surface, before being pulled back roughly by Star.

"Maybe it's best we all did this in one group instead of small groups going at once..." He said, fixing his glasses so he could see. Aquaris then prodeeced to turn towards the mirror and whisper in Elven. A blue circle surrounded the mirror, which flared up then Hiedekio-kun bent his head down to sniff it.

"..Hopefully, this will prevent anyone else from touching the mirror before we can do somethings about it's presence here." Her voice carried out as she watched the flare die down. "I'd assume we need to get Tesora out of there soon."

"...Aquaris, that is not entirely true." Summerstream said, with a sweatdrop appearing beside her head. "However, I can still guide you there either way. I was born there after all." Her gaze traveled about the circle and rested on each person's face before continuing. "It's easy enough for me to get in touch with a couple of my old friends."

Slowly, everyone nodded. Neossandra looked furious, but common sense seemed to dawn in her brain. With the exception of Summerstream, they slowly began to return. An uneasy feeling passed over the sylph that cauded her to cough slightly. A hand unconsciously drifted up to her stomach, as she heard her husband speak up.

"...Summerstream, are you coming...?"

"...Yes Sarutana. I was just thinking..."

With a single whistle, Hiedekio-kun and Hobbes trotted along after the pair as they walked back towards Lakewater. The two dipped their heads down to speak quietly in idle chatter.

However, in the shadows and unknown to the group, there was a dark figure sitting there. A smile flashed across his face in an insane smile. _Ah yessss... This could be exactly what I need!_  
And he vanished on the wind. All that was there to alert one of his presence was that of a few stirred leaves that could have just as easily been wind.


	4. Chapter Two, Tesora

Chapter Two, Tesora

A small boy whom looked to be about eight walked around a Chinese-styled city. His orange hair stood out against his tan skin and light pink eyes. A pair of snow-white wings came out from his back in a graceful arc, with a pair of orange ears sprouting above his head. A tail followed his movements. More buildings rose up as he walked, and eventually dropped into a clearing filled with various stalls. Over the sounds of hustle and bustle, there was the sound of musicians playing in the center square. To the east there stood the Planetarium and to the west was the Town Hall. His orange ears twitched as his tail swished through the air. He began to miss the lake back in Lakewater, and more importantly his mother, grandmother and grandfather. To his eight year old mind, it was a confusing place to be in. Slowly, he began to open out of his meekness to look around and up at the sky.  
_Why did I touch that mirror..._ he thought sadly. _Now I'm stuck in this place without a place to go..._  
In the sky, many people flew on various weapons, many of which were on swords. Some were on boxing gloves while others were on fans. There were even a couple people of whom were on syringes and wands.  
_What is that glass thingy...? I've never seen it before..._ The small boy began to think again. _It looks s-_  
"Looking for someone who is taller than 180 cm!" A female Felin yelled out.  
The little boy grinned slightly. _Shame I can't help her out...!_ he thought once more, a happy sigh escaping his mouth. He almost drooled. She looked so hot, yet he couldn't do anything about it. People floated past him too, but they weren't as attractive. A memory stirred in the back of his head as he remembered the Sylph lady, Summerstream, telling him, Matt and Sarah about this place... what was it again? Now he began to wish he listened to what the woman had said about this place. In the middle of his brooding, he did not see the shadow over him until the man spoke.  
"Hello there! Could you be possibly able to help me with something?"  
The little boy jumped up and span around with his tail fluffed out and his wings fluffing up in alarm. His gaze turned up to the man's face. It was a knowledgeable face, but the boy didn't trust it.  
"W-why I would I help you?" he responded as another male walked up to the first and gave him a bag of something. The second male was praised by the first. Turning away, the boy ran away from the pair in fright. He almost collided with a darker skinned male with silver hair. He was floating, which showed that he was a Sylph. Two long pieces of hair were swept fack from his face and arced behind him to look like antenaie. On his forehead, there was a dark red calligraphy symbol etched there. A little frightened, the little boy began to run away once more to the inn that was to the south.


End file.
